peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 January 1968
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1968-01-21 ; Comments * Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. * The show was jointly presented by Peel and Tommy Vance and was jointly produced by Bernie Andrews and Bev Phillips * American blues pianist Eddie Boyd (who was living and gigging in the UK at the time) collaborated with Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac on the session tracks of Blue Coat Man and The Stroller. * Another American, Tom Rush, recorded his session on a short visit to the UK to promote his Elektra LP, The Circle Game. The session and the album both include songs by the then little-known writers James Taylor and Joni Mitchell. * Donovan sings in a jazzier style on this session than on most of his records. He is accompanied by the John Cameron Group, which included well-known names from the UK jazz scene, like flautist Harold McNair, who later in 1968 recorded a Peel session with John Martyn. * Playlist is dominated by new singles, with early plays for some which became chart hits (the Move, the Bee Gees, the Alan Price Set, the Lemon Pipers, Status Quo). * More obscure singles by Cherry Smash, Jason Crest, Warm Sounds and US "girl band" Enchanted Forest, as well as a version of Jim Webb's song "Rosecrans Boulevard" by Gordon Waller, formerly half of Peter and Gordon, popular singles artists in Britain and the US during the mid-1960s. Sessions *Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac #2. Recorded: 1968-01-16 *Donovan #1. Recorded: 1968-01-16 *Tom Rush #1. Recorded: 1968-01-10 *Grapefruit #1. Recorded: 1968-01-15 *Traffic #2. Recorded: 1967-12-11. Broadcast: 24 December 1967 *Gladys Knight & The Pips #1. Recorded: 1967-12-01. Broadcast: 10 December 1967 Tracklisting * Move: Fire Brigade (7") Regal Zonophone * Gladys Knight & The Pips: Just Walk In My Shoes (session) * Cherry Smash: Sing Songs Of Love (7") Track * Grapefruit: Breaking Up A Dream (session) * Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac: Can't Hold Out (session) * Lemon Pipers: Green Tambourine (7") Pye International * Tom Rush: Sunshine Sunshine (session) * Traffic: Here We Go Around The Mulberry Bush (session) * Jason Crest: Turquoise Tandem Cycle (7") Philips * Donovan: There Is A Mountain (session) @''' *Alan Price Set: Don't Stop The Carnival (7" - Don't Stop The Carnival / The Time Has Come) Decca *Kaleidoscope: A Dream For Julie (7" - A Dream For Julie / Please Excuse My Face) Fontana *Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac: Blue Coat Man (session) *Lovin' Spoonful: Money (7") Kama Sutra *Grapefruit: Dear Delilah (session) *Nice: The Cry Of Eugene (LP - The Thoughts Of Emerlist Davjack) Immediate *Denny Laine: Too Much In Love (7") Deram *Traffic: Heaven Is In Your Mind (session) *Tom Rush: No Regrets (session) *Status Quo: Pictures Of Matchstick Men (7") Pye *Gladys Knight & The Pips: Everybody Needs Love (session) *Bee Gees: Words (7") Polydor *Captain Beefheart And His Magic Band: Yellow Brick Road (7") Pye International *Donovan: As I Recall It (session) '''@ *Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac: Sweet Little Angel (session) *Spencer Davis Group: Taking Out Time (shared LP with Traffic - Here We Go 'Round The Mulberry Bush (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)) United Artists *Grapefruit: The Dead Boot (session) *Love: Alone Again Or (7") Elektra *Traffic: No Face, No Name And No Number (session) *Phil Ochs: Outside Of A Small Circle Of Friends (LP - Pleasures Of The Harbor) A&M *Clear Light: They Who Have Nothing (LP - Clear Light) Elektra *Donovan: Lalena (session) @''' *Mothers Of Invention: Lonely Little Girl (7") Verve *Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac: Bee-I-Bicky-Bop Blue Jean Honey Baby Meets High School Hound Dog Hot Rod Man (session) *Tom Rush: Something In The Way She Moves (session) *Young Rascals: It's Wonderful (7") Atlantic *Gladys Knight & The Pips: I Heard It Through The Grapevine (session) *Gordon Waller: Rosecrans Boulevard (7") Columbia *Traffic: Dealer (session) *Donovan: The Tinker And The Crab (session) '''@ *Walter Jackson: It's All Over (7" - It's All Over / Lee Cross) OKeh *Grapefruit: Trying To Make It Monday (session) *Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac: The Stroller (session) &''' *''Tommy Vance outro'' *Warm Sounds: Nite Is A Comin' (7" - Nite Is A Comin' / Smeta Murgaty) Deram *Tom Rush: Tin Angel (session) *Gladys Knight & The Pips: Take Me In Your Arms And Love Me (session) *Creation: How Does It Feel To Feel (7") Polydor *Enchanted Forest: You're Never Gonna Get My Lovin' (7") Stateside *Traffic: Hope I Never Find Me There (session) *Eric Burdon & The Animals: Sky Pilot (Part 2) (7" - Sky Pilot) MGM *Donovan: Young Girl Blues (session) '''@ *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 1 *Track marked &''' available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Donovan1968GuyBrownTapes *2) Fleetwood Mac with Eddie Boyd 'The Stroller' (Top Gear 21.1.68) *2) Peter Green's Fleetwood Mac and Eddie Boyd - Peel session - Top Gear 21/1/68 ;Length *1) 1:04:46 (to 16:14) *2) 0:02:54 ;Other *1) Full details at SugarMegs *2) Many thanks to ColinH ;Available * 1) SugarMegs * 2) Soundcloud * 2) Youtube Category:1968 Category:Shows Category:Top Gear Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Sugarmegs Category:Harper Reels